Lituanica
L I T U A N I C A This Oc belongs to Wolves The coding was done by Gran, don't McSteal. Please do not edit or steal for rps and fanfics without permission. - - - Intro APPEARANCE Lituanica is a large female RainWing. As shown in the image, she usually prefers to have those colors when she's walking around the area. Like a normal RainWing, her scales can change their colors. Her venom is pitch-black with 'glitter' inside of it. Her wings are a little bit larger than an average-sized RainWing wing, though almost nobody ever notices that. This means her flight skills are much better than most other RainWings. Her legs are pretty long, but thin, too. They stretch out quite far, making it useful if she gets her objects trapped in a small hole. She also has a strange tail - instead of curling it, like a normal RainWing, it is straight due to a few amber spikes on the end. This is because she is 25% IceWing but has no frostbreath; only her temperature resistance and tail spikes give it away PERSONALITY Lituanica is the stylish, boastful kind of dragon. She really likes to show off her outfits in front of other dragons. Mostly they look at her and go like 'ooh, she's so beautiful' without no sarcasm. They like her looks. They are not trying to hurt her feelings, she is just being cool. Lituanica became interested in style, since her older sister Papaya has grown to be a stylist like her. As a little dragonet, she enjoyed watching Papaya show off her cool looks, putting inspiration into her younger sister, Lituanica, who eventually decided to take the same job. Lituanica only gets angry when she gets annoyed or soaked. She hates water. She was given a lovely harness out of vines (donated by her mother Fern) that apparently got soaked and was ruined, making Lits hate water. But it isn't the only reason - Lits said it feels very uncomfortable, and prefers to keep her scales dry. STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES Lituanica has quite a few abilities. This includes her simple RainWing chameleon-like scales that revert colors when she wants them to. She barely even moves them, as she prefers the colors she has gotten used to recently. Like most RainWings, Lits has a special venom that she can spit to melt her attacker. But when spat on the ground, you could see tiny 'glitter' pieces inside of it. Like her tail defect, this is an unusual occurrence, but she is still special in her own way. History When Fern and Toucan met (when both were in the forest and ran into each other because both were camouflaged), they knew they did not want to break apart from each other. Fern laid two eggs - one four years before the other. Fern had to spend most of her time with the eggs whilst Toucan was hunting. Lituanica hatched four years after her sister Papaya, who named her. Her name was earned when it popped into Papaya's mind (very suddenly) whilst she was picking a name. It wasn't a common RainWing name, but somehow, her parents accepted because they couldn't think of anything. Lits hatched under the gaze of a secretive, caring mother named Fern, and a jolly and helpful father named Toucan. After one year of her life, Lits wasn't interested in style yet. She was still too young. She usually went to stick with playing with leaves in the autumn. But after becoming four years old, Lits noticed Papaya's beauty and admired her for a year, before deciding to become a stylist as well. Since she was loving style, her mother Fern gave her one of her old vine vests. Lits decided to wear it, and loved it so much, she decided to wear it forever. But Lits and Papaya were forced to live together after Fern and Toucan divorced. They had a massive argument and then left each other, both flying in two different directions, now lost somewhere in Pyrrhia. Fern and Papaya had secret clothes in a hidden wardrobe underground. Lits found many things inside the wardrobe, but only took two necklaces, pearl bracelets on each leg, and two large golden earrings. She wore them all before falling into a lake and damaging the vest, which she replaced with a leaf vest. But still walking together with Papaya, they would never break apart. At the moment, they are usually all around Pyrrhia, performing stylist shows and getting many fans. RELATIONSHIPS Papaya Out of everyone, Lits feels closest to Papaya. She is her sister and greatest friend. Both enjoy style, so if both are just lonely together, they are never judged by their looks. Fern Before she left her, Lits took her mother as a very kind dragon. She loved her mother dearly until she left them after divorcing with Toucan. Toucan Toucan was a bit strict when he was still with Lits. She seemed to prefer Fern over him, but still loved him dearly. Dew (ꕥ) To her, Dew was very kind. Only being visited twice by her, Lits still got to know her and enjoyed her company. Willow Willow was a bit crazy. Lits liked her humor, and giggled at her craziness when visited at the age of one. Maple Lituanica does not like Maple at all. She just wanted her to have fun, but she ruined the party, causing her to have a grudge, pretty similar to Shadow. Whimbrel She seemed to be a fan who chose to come to her show. She really likes the dragonet. TRIVIA *Her amber tail spikes mean something... *She was meant to have a younger sibling who's egg was smashed by Shadow, causing the rivalry. *Her earring was found inside a treasure chest. The rest of her outfit was in her mother's cupboard. *Her younger sibling would have been called Python. *Her worst injury was bone dislocation in her leg, from when she fell from a high tree. *She lives in a treehouse (it's massive) GALLERY Fullbody image by Pokeballmachine General Gallery LituanicabySabby.png|By Saburra! It looks so cool! IMG 1059.png|Fullbody (by me) Lituanica.png|Headshot (by me) IMG_1082.PNG|By Cloud! Digital headshot :P IMG_1083.JPG|By Cloud! Non-digital headshot :3|By Jarkie. a cool picture of Lits IMG_1228.PNG|By Ciel! Litsyy Letsgetlit.PNG|Wings did some awesome art of mah OC. Best Lits art ever InfinityLits.PNG|By Infinity! xD it's awesome IMG_1395.PNG|By Pearl. Thanks, she looks so happy! :> LitsByFen.PNG|By Fen! I love it! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (The Wolves Heart)